


id

by emothy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Food Kink, Other, Puppy Play, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: Written for the prompt: 100 words about Marv and Gai, Food kink





	

-

Gai thinks it's a part of their usual games, the food set out on the floor in a bowl for him to eat. He sits when he's told, he wears a collar, he goes for walks and receives pettings when he's good - it all seems to fit right in with that. 

And he always knew, subconsciously, about Marvelous-san's fixation with food. He just didn't know how intense it was. But when a second bowl is put down next to his, and Marvelous literally dives into it face-first Gai starts to realise. It isn't the same; Marvelous submits just for food.

-


End file.
